Mabel Pines Adventures
by TangerineHat
Summary: Mabel Pines and a small book equals another perilous adventure. When she obtains the Key of Fate she enters the world of Aburi. She's instructed by a fancy copy of Grunkle Stan and enters through the eight dangerous worlds of Rhayb. Will she complete this task? Read to find out! I DO NOT own Gravity Falls and its characters. FAN FICTION IS BASED ON A DREAM I HAD.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel Pines checked uderneath the woven box. No, it wasn't there. She peeped behind that unused flower pot that she had found in the pine forest. No, it wasn't there. She paced around the living room floor, occasionally placing her hands on her head and out on her sides.

"This just doesn't see right," she murmured to herself. "I thought I had placed it somewhere in this room."

Dipper walked in softly. "What are you trying to find?" he asked.

Mabel stopped and turned to her twin brother. "I can't find the key!" she shouted.

Dipper lifted his hands as an instinct.

Mabel sighed, "Sorry, Dipper."

"Look," said Dipper, "maybe I can help you find this... key."

Honestly, for the past three months, Dipper was worried sick about his twin sister. She announced to him about this weird dream she had with this weird key and this weird fake copy of Grunkle Stan. And to make it more weird, Mabel said that the copy looked totally opposite of their great uncle: fresh, pampered, and rich (not to mention the waxed hairdo).

A voice cracked from the kitchen. "Hey, kids, you forgot to wash the dishes!"

It was Grunkle Stan.

"Ugh, coming!" called Mabel as she dashed into the kitchen with delicacy.

Dipper sighed to himself and followed her in a much slower pace.

After a couploe of hours Dipper and Mabel sat squarely in between the armchair. The television's screen flashed lights from dim to a brighter light against their pale faces.

Mabel leaned on her side and rested her elbow on the chair's arm, her chin rested lightly in her open palm. Dipper was focused onto the show they were watching called And So the Story Goes. As there was no commercial break Dipper had finally fell asleep.

Mabel opened one eye and glanced at him. Her breathing was calm and soft, matching Dipper's breathing. She matched his until she was ready enough to softly slide off the chair. She lightly stepped her way swiftly into her and Dipper's room and lept onto her bed. She plopped upon her pink sheets and dug her hand beneath them. She had pulled out what looked like a tiny, purple journal. It had no labels on its cover-it was just plain purple.

Once she opened the tiny pocket-sized journal, blue rivers of light swam towards her face and reflected a wavy light blue. It gleamed and shined with sound.

Suddenly, a voice came from the book. "Do you want to accept the fate?" it said, its voice sounding extremely similar to Grunkle Stan, but with a less gruffy tone.

Mabel responded immediately. "Yes," she said flatly.

"You must have the Key of Fate to enter my world," the voice reminded.

"But I can't find it."

"Before you are accepted you must take responsibility in telling your friends about your adventure."

Mabel paused.

"I shall wait for your arrival."

The shining began to fade and when it was competely dark in her room again, she closed it softly. She sighed and went under the covers, closing her eyes into her last slumber in Gravity Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As of now the time between the stories when I post them will be delayed, because of my absence of a laptop at home. I type these during school when I have the chance, thus the reason why the chapters are short. –TangerineHat (AmosuLoafbud)**

The next morning Mabel Pines was searching outside around the Mystery Shack. It was Tuesday. Wendy Corduroy and Dipper Pines leaned against the shack and insipidly watched Dipper's twin sister skirt the bushes and scan the pine trees. Waddles walked up from behind her and oinked.

"No, not now, Waddles," said Mabel, agitated.

_The key's got to be outside, if not in,_ thought Mabel.

Wendy was tossing a quarter and her eyes followed it. "Mabel, are you finished finding your key?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yeah," added Dipper, "it's no use. Even I helped you try to find it. Maybe we'll find it tomorrow."

Mabel stopped walking and turned towards them. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

A car was heard drifting in the distance. Wendy looked up, alerted. Her face faded into a calm expression. "Well, there goes Thompson and the boys," she said. She waved bye to the twins as she ran off. Mabel and Dipper watched off at her as the blue van drifted to a halt in the front yard. The side door slid open and a voice shouted, "Hey, Wendy, come on in!" Before Wendy climbed in she stepped on a tiny journal without notice.

Mabel widened her eyes and hurried to grab the book, dusting it off.

Seconds later Robbie V stepped out of the driver's seat and grabbed Wendy's hand softly when he approached her.

"Hey, babe," he said in his usual husky voice. He looked subdued and collected with a smirk on his face.

Wendy hissed, "I told you to stop calling me that."

Mabel had caught something glistening in Robbie's pockets in his jeans. His hand subconsciously slid out of them and a silver key was revealed halfway into the morning sunlight.

Mabel jumped. "The key!" she shouted.

Dipper flashed a surprised look at her. "What? You found it?" he asked, unsure.

Not noticing Mabel until her football-tackle surprised him Robbie released a forced grunt and collapsed to the ground.

Wendy stepped aside, shocked. "Mabel, what are you doing?"

Mabel had to hand wrestled to snatch the key. She held it high in her hand, as if showing it to the world. "I got it, Stanley!" she cheered through a braces-filled smile.

"Stanley?" echoed Wendy, Dipper echoing after Wendy with the same confusion.

_Great, kid, now grab the purple journal of Aburi and take the key with you to your room!_

The voice of Grunkle Stan's copy echoed in Mabel's ears faintly. Aware of the mystified, wild stares from Dipper, Wendy and the boys Mabel dashed through the Mystery Shack door and left it open for it to swing helplessly.

**A/N: Be sure to R&R and watch out for more!**


End file.
